Rock Up Front! Pretty Cure
Rock Up Front is a Pretty series made by TV Asahi. It is based on famous rock bands like Queen, Rolling Stone, Aerosmith, Van Halen and Kanjani Eight, which leaves into the title of music. It's opening is STATE NO ROCK (State of Rock) while it's ending is Eien No Yume (Forever Dream). Their predecessor is Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Cures: Mizushima Ami/Cure Queen (水島亜美/キュアクイーン'):' Born in Tanzania, Ami Mizushima is Indian descent, and is adopted She is full of energy, mature and a bit sassy, who is known as a professional idol in an arts academy. She often wears the Tokyo Academy of Arts uniform but she oftens wears jeans with a skirt during the winter times. She loves singing, drinking fizzy drinks (to keep her energy rising) and hanging out with her friends. Her mascot is Mercury (who is her manager and a crossdresser), who Ami fells in love with. Her catchphrase is “All Right!”/ “Yoshi!”, when something goes well and “The show must go on!”/ “Za shō masuto gō on!”, when she wants to fight. Her alter ego is Cure Queen, and she represents the rock band Queen. Her image color is blue. Joshima Micki/Cure Stone (女子魔ミッキー/キュアストーン'):' Joshima Micki is a fifth-generation Japanese-American, but she says that her name is Micki because of an unknown reason. She is disabled, with autism and is a quick-witted, hyper and sometimes bossy. She loves dancing (even though her dancing is weird), taking care of her pet roosters, and singing. Her catchphrase is “I got the moves that no one has learnt!/Watashi wa daremoga gakushū shite inai ugoki o motte!”, and she uses it when she is dancing. Her alter ego is Cure Stone, and she represents the rock band Rolling Stone. Her image color is red. Takahashi Sakura/Cure Aerosmith (高橋さくら/キュアエアロスミス'):' Takahashi Sakura is from Kyoto. She is known for being a obessed warrior fan thanks to her deadly screams, but when she is quiet, she is often studying for exams. Her catchphrase is "Dream On!/Ue No Yume!". Her alter ego is Cure Aerosmith, and she represents the band Aerosmith. Her image color is deep pink. Her image color is deep pink. Uchimura Dana/Cure Halen (内村ダナ/キュアハレン'): ' Uchimura Dana is half-Dutch and half-Japanese. She is good with gymnastics and can do splits. She is also known as a flamboyant model and makes boy teachers faint because they love her. Her alter ego is Cure Halen, and she is based on Van Halen. Her image color is purple. Nanairo Nozomi/Cure Kanjani (七色望み/キュア関ジャニ'):' Nozomi is 13 years old and is from the Rock Kingdom. She doesn’t say anything except for transformation and attacks, but when she wants to say something, she asks her mascots to help. She is from the Rock Kingdom, which is in danger. Her alter ego is Cure Kanjani and she is based on Kanjani Eight. Her theme color is yellow-green. Mascots: Mercury is a blue fox who is Cure Queen’s helper, but she is also a human who cross dresses herself as a male. She is known as a happy, cuddly fox, and is in love with Ami. He is the only mascot who isn’t from Rock Kingdom. Jagger is a red bunny rabbit who is Cure Stone’s helper. Jagger is a shy bunny rabbit but he smiles when something possible happens for the Cures. He is from Rock Kingdom. Steve is a pink hummingbird who is Cure Aerosmith’s helper. He likes to sing a lot and is very loud while talking. He is from a sakura branch in Kyoto. Ranger Spirits: Akaba is passionate and mature. She is enemies with Kuromi. She is the leader of the spirit squad, but sometimes gets confused about her job. Kiiyo is very emotional, becoming happy, sad or angry easily. She enjoys fighting a lot, and helps Nozomi with attacks. Orema is the most energetic out of the others and shows kindness to others. Sometimes she makes her emotions react physically. Aoyasu is optimistic, and very good at storytelling. She tries her best to resolve problems, but they end up being destroyed. Midorida is naive and silent. She is always in the middle of a conversation. Murashin is the sensible and straight-forward member of the team. She takes cares of the fairies very well and stops Akaba and Kuromi from fighting. Kuromi always wanted to lead the spirits, but it said to Akaba to lead the spirits. She is a tsundere. Category:Fan Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Pretty Cure fanime